Capital W' Witness
by AGDoren
Summary: Ichabod learns what the faith of a Witness can do.


So sometime last year my bestie and I were discussing a spoiler that somebody would die during s1. Now obviously it was neither Ichabod nor Abbie, but then we started talking about what might happen if it was one of the Witnesses. Some of you don't like character deaths, but don't worry this story has a happy ending.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Captial W' Witness<strong>

Ichabod sank to his knees, trembling throughout his entire form, mouth hanging open in horror. With shaking, fumbling hands, he felt for her pulse and found none.

"Abbie- you-," his words were choked by a soft sob. He'd lost so much, why now was he loosing Abbie as well? "You're not supposed- We- we don't, Witnesses..." the last word came out in broken whipser as the sentence finished itself in his mind. Witnesses don't die, not for the first 1152 days of tribulation.

He sagged forward, crying into her breast, clasping one of her small brown hands in his own. But even in this new grief his mind- that edectic memory was worrying itself. Witnesses don't die. Jesus told the apostles they had power over bad spirits, the power to heal the sick. That if their faith was only the size of a mustard seed they could move the mountains. Surely he had more faith than that.

And Abbie was a captial W' Witness and he was a witness. Surely the world needed her. _He _needed her. He drew in one long, shuddering breath, and lifted her head.

Ichabod gazed up into the night blue, and black and lit with stars, white, cold merciless.

"Lord please," were the simple words of his prayer. But in them, behind them so much feeling, so much hope…

"Grace Abigaill Mills," he licked his lips and told himself that faith was proven by your deeds. "Your sister needs you, Sleepy Hollow needs you, humanity needs you, and" he paused and when he spoke again it was more softly _"I need you. _Now rise Grace Abigail Mills, rise."

And then on some impulse he did not quite understand, he reached out one trembling hand to caress her soft dark cheek, a gesture he had often contemplated whilst she lived. Her skin was still warm, soft and supple, death had not yet set its rigor there. Then following his impulse to its conclusion, he bent forward again and touched his lips to hers, sharing his breath with her.

It was, but a brief moment. When he lifted his head from hers and beheld that her wide dark eyes were still shut, that she did not move desolation and disappointment filled him. He had thought that somehow she would be smiling up at him the light of life in her midnight eyes.

Still kneeling at her side, he straightened and cast his eyes heavenward.

"Lord what else-"

-In that moment her limp hand grasped his.

Ichabod snapped his snapped his gaze back to earth in time to see her draw in a breath with sharp gasp, and her eyes open wide and bright with fear.

"Abbie!" Her name was all the joy in the world on his lips and his eyes landed on her with a disbelieving smile. "It's all over," he said "everything is- is okay." Her modern word came out and Abbie seemed to relax then.

"Everything," she questioned?

"Yes!"

"I'm alive?" She asked that with dawning wonder.

"Yes! _Yes!" _Joy bubbled up in him then.

The second kiss was some fast friendly thing, an expression of the unabashed joy he was feeling, that he was not alone, that Abbie, dear, sweet Abbie lived, and breathed and walked in this world.

"Abigaill," he said it softly and gazed into her sweet eyes, brown eyes still caught in the joy of the moment.

"You- you called me back?" Abbie said staring at him, wonder and awe mixed into her voice.

"Not I, but our faith and God-" he said looking away, feeling strangely humble. He could not be credited with a miracle.

"I heard you," she pulled her hand from his turned his face forcing him to look at her. "You called me back, Ichabod."

She'd never said his name before. The word went through him like a dart stirring something else in that mix of love, happiness, humility and relief. Before he'd thought about it he was leaning forward to kiss her again, but this time her soft, plush mouth puckered against his, and her other hand landed on his face to stroke to his beard, and make passion flow.

He pulled her up with him, and pressed her petite body close. There was much to do, much to think about, but for now this was the only thing in the world.

-fin

like i said it will never happen in the show, but if it did...


End file.
